


Everlasting Diary

by mysticahime



Category: K-pop, SM Entertainment, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe, Diary type, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, highschool
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticahime/pseuds/mysticahime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebuah diary diedarkan pada tiga belas orang pemuda oleh sang leader; setiap orang harus menulis pengalamannya dalam satu hari, kemudian diedarkan pada yang lainnya.<br/>Berbagi tawa, meneguk asa, mengulum senyum, menghapus tangis. Itulah Super Junior.</p><p>Mind to RnR? UPDATED! -mysticahime</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Cho Kyuhyun - The Tragedy of Kyeopta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebuah diary diedarkan pada tiga belas orang pemuda oleh sang leader; setiap orang harus menulis pengalamannya dalam satu hari, kemudian diedarkan pada yang lainnya.  
> Day 1: Cho Kyuhyun - The Tragedy of Kyeopta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** _Never owns_ Super Junior!
> 
>  **Catatan:** _Diary_ _format_. OOC? Mungkin humor 1% lagi, atau parodi? Sebagian merupakan imajinasi~ **Plotless**. EyD seadanya untuk _diary_ —mana ada _diary_ yang formal? ==a
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> Please press ‘back’ if you don’t like!  
> **
> 
>  
> 
> (Ga berminat dapet _flame_ setelah nulis _warning_ setumpuk, tapi kalo ada yang mau ngasih, monggo~)
> 
>  **Catatan di balik catatan:** Rated T karena bahasa. **Harap diperhatikan**.

Di sebuah sekolah menengah di Seoul, terdapatlah 13 orang laki-laki yang bersahabat dekat. Park Jungsoo, Kim Heechul, Hankyung, Kim Jongwoon, Shin Donghee, Kim Youngwoon, Lee Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum, Kim Ryeowook, dan Cho Kyuhyun. Ke-13 pemuda ini menempuh studi pada tingkatan yang sama, kelas tiga SMA, walaupun mereka tidak satu kelas.

 

Leeteuk, Yesung, dan Kyuhyun di kelas 3-A. Heechul, Shindong, Sungmin, dan Donghae di kelas 3-B. Hankyung, Kangin, dan Kibum di kelas 3-C. Eunhyuk, Siwon, dan Ryeowook di kelas 3-D.

 

Karena di antara mereka semua Leeteuk-lah yang paling tua, secara tidak resmi Leeteuk diangkat menjadi ketua dari kelompok mereka. Sebagai kumpulan pemuda yang memiliki wajah dan fisik di atas rata-rata, tak heran mereka semua menjadi idola. Tak hanya itu, keakraban mereka pun membuat iri siswa-siswi lain di SMA Suju.

 

Tahun senior mereka sudah berjalan dua bulan, dan Leeteuk—sang _leader_ —ingin sekali mengabadikan persahabatan mereka yang terjalin semenjak kelas satu itu. Untuk itulah ia membeli sebuah buku tebal dan meminta mereka semua untuk bergantian mengisi buku itu selayaknya _diary_.

 

“Untuk mengenang hari-hari kita.” Begitu kata _uri_ _leader_ ketika menjelaskan fungsi buku itu. “Tidak usah ditulis setiap hari, tetapi tulislah hal-hal yang membuat kalian mengenang persahabatan kita semua. Kebersamaan kita. Setelah menulis, oper pada yang lain.”

 

Dua belas pemuda itu bertatapan satu sama lain.

 

 _Diary_ bersama...?

 

.

.

.

.

 

 

**mysticahime™**

**© 2011**

.

.

.

.

.

 

**Everlasting Diary**

( _Fanfic_ yang dibuat karena kegalauan akan _bunnyplot_ )

 

.

.

.

.

 

**:: Cho Kyuhyun ::**

 

Oke.

 

Aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa Teukie _hyung_ menyuruhku untuk mengisi _diary_ ini paling awal. Mengingat fakta bahwa aku adalah _magnae_ di kelompok ini, biasanya aku mendapat giliran terakhir untuk mengerjakan apa-apa. Tapi tidak kali ini.

 

Hmmm...

 

Apa mungkin Teukie _hyung_ ingin orang tampan yang menghiasi halaman pertama dari buku ini? Kurasa begitu.

 

Kurasa Teuki _hyung_ juga ingin yang mengisi halaman pertama ini adalah Raja PSP—aku.

 

 _Heyo_ , apa kalian masih tidak sadar juga bahwa seorang Cho Kyuhyun tak pernah terkalahkan dalam _battle game_ dengan _hyungdeul_ -ku? Kalian ini tinggal di mana, sih?

 

 _Aish_ , lupakan. Lama-kelamaan, aku semakin narsis saja. Cih.

 

Jadi, setelah Teukie _hyung_ menjejalkan buku-sialan-yang-tebalnya-amit-amit ini ke dalam tasku secara paksa, kami semua pergi keluar kelas. Ya, bel pertanda pulang sekolah sebenarnya telah berbunyi semenjak **setengah jam yang lalu** , dan dengan indahnya kami bertiga belas masih terperangkap di dalam kelas. Ini semua gara-gara Teukie _hyung_ mengadakan rapat mendadak.

 

Lanjut.

 

Sepulang sekolah, kami berencana untuk pergi ke rumah Sungmin _hyung_. Tadi pagi Sungmin _hyung_ bilang, keluarganya baru saja membeli seekor anjing Siberian Husky. Tentu saja kami semua bersemangat ingin melihat anjing itu, terutama aku yang ngidam ingin punya anjing berukuran besar. Kecuali Heechul _hyung_ yang menyukai kucing, tentunya.

 

( _Aish_ , betapa merepotkannya menjadi _magnae_. Kau harus menyebut teman-temanmu _sendiri_ dengan sebutan _hyung_. Argh.)

 

Jadi, ke sanalah kami pergi.

 

Sungmin _hyung_ berasal dari keluarga yang kaya. Rumahnya besar dan sepertinya sanggup untuk menjadi gedung cadangan bagi SMA Suju bila ada orang iseng (baca: aku, Cho Kyuhyun) meledakkan sekolah dengan bom molotov sebagai aksi demo anti-ujian akhir semester. Singkat kata: luas sekali.

 

(Sejak kapan aku menjadi dramatis seperti ini? Aku sendiri bingung.)

 

Kami masuk lewat pintu gerbang kecil yang memang dikhususkan untuk pejalan kaki, tiba di pelataran taman keluarga Lee. Jangan anggap aku bersikap dramatis lagi, tapi, taman ini memang luas. Cocok dijadikan arena Perang Dunia ketiga.

 

—ya, Cho Kyuhyun, berhentilah mendramatisasi segala sesuatunya.

 

“Mana Husky-mu, Minnie- _ya_?” tanya Teukie _hyung_ saat Sungmin _hyung_ menutup pintu.

 

Tanpa memamerkan _aegyo_ -nya, Sungmin _hyung_ menggiring kami semua (yap, seperti hewan ternak) ke suatu sudut di tamannya. Olala, ternyata, di sudut taman yang tak tertangkap penglihatan tajamku terdapat sebuah penjara.

 

Eh, salah.

 

Maksudku, kandang—tapi kandang itu benar-benar besar untuk ukuran seekor anjing. Terlalu besar hanya untuk seekor anjing.

 

Bukannya bermaksud jahat atau apa—tapi menurut perhitungan otak super jeniusku, kerangkeng raksasa itu bisa memuat kami bertiga belas sekaligus di dalamnya. Bersama dengan Husky itu. Ditambah lagi, kami masih bisa duduk selonjoran di sana sambil main _game_ —atau dalam kasus Eunhyuk _hyung_ , bisa sambil menonton video _yadong_.

 

Ngerti ‘kan maksudku?

 

Benar, benar. Maksudnya, akulah _magnae_ paling ganteng sejagad. Namaku, Cho Kyuhyun!

 

Kembali ke masalah penjara-raksasa-tempat-Siberian-Husky milik Sungmin _hyung_ itu.

 

Setelah mengagumi kandangnya (yang lebih besar dari ukuran kamarku, hiks) cukup lama, kami semua akhirnya melihat seekor serigala berwarna putih abu-abu dengan mata kelabu pucat. Kukira hewan itu mengalami katarak di usia muda, padahal ternyata tidak.

 

“Nah,” Sungmin _hyung_ membuka pintu jeruji dan menyuruh serigala katarak itu keluar dari sana. “Semuanya, ini Siberian Husky-ku yang baru. Kuberi dia nama Kyeopta.”

 

Krik.

 

Hening.

 

Kami semua berpandangan satu sama lain—bertukar pikiran lewat lirikan penuh makna.

 

Serigala menyeramkan—eh, maksudku Siberian Husky—itu diberi nama Kyeopta? HAH? Kok rasanya seperti fitnah, ya?

 

—tapi aku yakin, suatu hari Sungmin _hyung_ akan mengetahuinya karena membaca tulisanku di sini. Hahaha. Biarlah~ Kan bukan cuma aku yang berpikir seperti itu. Jadi kalau _hyung_ yang hobi ber- _aegyo_ itu marah dan menghukum kami semua lari sambil kayang, yang akan jadi korban bukan cuma aku. Ha _to the_ ha.

 

Oke, lupakan masalah lari sambil kayang itu. Kita kembali ke si Kyeopta.

 

Kyeopta—yang sama sekali tidak _kyeopta_ —itu berjalan keluar dengan (sok) anggun. Apa pun deh. Aku tidak mengerti sisi anggun dari Siberian Husky. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepala dengan kaki belakangnya, kemudian meregangkan tubuhnya.

 

Sial, aku iri dengan kelenturan tubuh serigala itu.

 

Heechul _hyung_ langsung mundur sepuluh langkah. Kalau rumah Sungmin _hyung_ sebesar negara China, sudah pasti Heechul _hyung_ mundur sepuluh ribu langkah. Jelas saja, bau Heebum—kucing milik Heechul _hyung_ —pasti menempel pada Cinderella-nya geng kami.

 

Catatan: kucing adalah mangsa alami anjing.

 

“Ah,” Sungmin _hyung_ menoleh pada kami, “Heenim _hyung_ jangan gelisah, nanti Kyeopta malah mengejar _Hyung_.”

 

Oh. Berarti, kalau kami semua diam membatu, si Kyeopta akan diam juga, seperti orang bodoh.

 

Lagipula... kalau sudah tahu hal itu, kami mana mungkin lari terbirit-birit kan? Memangnya kami sebodoh itu?

 

—tapi kejadian selanjutnya membuatku tampak amat sangat sangat sangat bodoh.

 

Aku kebelet ingin ke toilet. Urgensi mendadak siaga satu.

 

“Sungmin _hyung_...” pelan-pelan aku mendekati Sungmin _hyung_. Tentu harus pelan-pelan, kalau tidak mau dikejar Kyeopta.

 

“ _Ne_ , Kyu?” tanyanya sambil menahan Kyeopta yang mulai bergerak-gerak—menghalangi anjing itu dari Eunhyuk _hyung_ yang sedang kambuh hiperaktifnya, mengelilingi halaman sambil nge- _dance_.

 

“Em... toilet di mana, ya?” Huwooo! Cepatlah! Rasanya aku di ujung tanduk!

 

“Oh.” Telunjuknya mengarah ke bangunan utama tempat tinggalnya, sekitar lima puluh meter dari tempat kami berada. —eh, **lima puluh**? “Masuk saja, jalan lurus lewat lorong depan, nanti ada lima belokan, belok ke kanan di belokan ketiga, jalan lurus lagi, ada tangga.”

 

“Di sana?” Wajahku pasti berubah aneh.

 

“Bukan!” Ia menarik kalung Kyeopta agar anjing-serigala-katarak itu diam. “Di sebelah tangga, ada lorong. Jalan terus, kalau menemukan beberapa pintu yang berjejer, pilih pintu kedua dari kiri. Itu toilet.”

 

Buset! Susah amat mencapai toilet di rumah Sungmin _hyung_! Bisa-bisa aku ngompol sebelum sampai di sana.

 

Jadi, tanpa banyak buang waktu—karena aku _sekarat_ —aku segera berlari ke arah yang ditunjukkan Sungmin _hyung_.

 

—yang merupakan tindakan terbodoh yang pernah kulakukan.

 

Mengapa?

 

Karena jelas-jelas Sungmin _hyung_ bilang, **jangan gelisah**.

 

Dan lari seperti dikejar serigala jelas merupakan bentuk kegelisahan, walau sebenarnya aku berlari untuk tujuan yang berbeda.

 

—dan bukan sekadar ungkapan, **aku memang dikejar serigala**. Si Kyeopta, maksudku.

 

“KYEOPTA!!” Bisa kudengar seruan Sungmin _hyung_ ketika aku mulai berlari.

 

Glek _to the_ glek.

 

Sekelebat siluet makhluk besar berbulu dengan empat kaki berderap mengejarku. Siberian Husky milik Sungmin _hyung_ berusaha menyusulku!

 

O’ow. Jelas aku harus... **lariiiiiii** ~!

 

Karena diselimuti rasa takut digigit oleh serigala itu, rasa kebeletku hilang begitu saja. Pokoknya aku harus menyelamatkan diri! Lari, lari, dan lariiii...!

 

Aku berputar-putar di halaman itu, lupa kalau aku bisa bengek bila terlalu capek.

 

“KYUUUU! JANGAN LARIII!” samar-samar kudengar seruan Sungmin _hyung_ diikuti tawa sebelas orang lainnya. Cih, kurang ajar. Bisa-bisanya mereka menertawaiku saat aku sedang sial begini!

 

“ _Hyung_!” dengan kesal aku menoleh—kedua kakiku terus berlari. “Kalau tidak lari, **aku bisa mati**!”

 

Oke, kata-kataku pasti terdengar lebay, tapi apa peduliku? Yang penting aku harus lari agar selamat dari hewan buas ini!

 

“POKOKNYA BERHENTI LARI, KYUUUUU!” kali ini suara Teuki _hyung_. “DENGARKAN KATA-KATA SUNGMIN!”

 

Aku berbelok dan membuat lingkaran penuh. “TAPI AKU—”

 

“KALAU KAU BERHENTI, KYEOPTA AKAN BERHENTI MENGEJARMU!”

 

Krik.

 

Kedua kakiku langsung mengerem begitu saja. Hhh... hhh... hhh... “Kenapa tidak bilang dari ta—”

 

**BRUK!**

 

Tiba-tiba tubuh serigala itu menabrak punggungku dengan keras, membuatku kembali menghindar. Kyeopta berusaha menggigit lenganku, dan secara ajaib, aku kembali merasakan urgensi ke toilet.

 

MATI AKU!!

 

Memang benar kata pepatah: sudah terpeleset, tertimpa gajah, kemalingan pula.

 

Krik. Bruk. Prang.

 

Pokoknya, keadaan benar-benar kacau sehingga 12 _hyungdeul_ turun tangan mengamankan si serigala katarak sehingga aku bisa ngacir ke toilet secepatnya. Keadaan akhirnya aman terkendali.

 

—silakan menertawai nasibku hari ini! Ergh.

 

Ada satu hal yang baru kusadari setelah hari ini berakhir:

 

 **Aku benci Siberian Husky**.

 

.

.

.

 

**:: Cho Kyuhyun End ::**

 

**> > tbc to next diary**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A** uthor’s **B** acot **A** rea
> 
> Halo! Numpang cuap-cuap sebentar. :D  
> Saya pindahan dari fanfiction.net, _fandom_ Screenplays. Suasana yang makin ga enak bikin saya ga betah, jadi saya pindah aja ke sini.
> 
> Terima kasih telah membaca!
> 
> **Me ke aloha,  
>  mysticahime™  
> Bandung, 7 Juli 2011, 09.32 p.m**


	2. Day 2: Kim Heechul - Tip-ex vs Gossip Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebuah diary diedarkan pada tiga belas orang pemuda oleh sang leader; setiap orang harus menulis pengalamannya dalam satu hari, kemudian diedarkan pada yang lainnya.  
> Day 2: Kim Heechul - Tip-ex vs Gossip Boys.
> 
> Mind to RnR? -mysticahime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** _Never owns_ Super Junior!
> 
>  **Catatan:** _Diary_ _format_. OOC? Mungkin humor 1% lagi, atau parodi? Sebagian merupakan imajinasi~ **Plotless**. EyD seadanya untuk _diary_ —mana ada _diary_ yang formal? ==a
> 
> ** Please press ‘back’ if you don’t like! **
> 
> (Ga berminat dapet _flame_ setelah nulis _warning_ setumpuk, tapi kalo ada yang mau ngasih, monggo~)
> 
>  **Catatan di balik catatan:** Rated T karena bahasa. **Harap diperhatikan**.
> 
>  **Trivia:** Leeteuk, Yesung, dan Kyuhyun di kelas 3-A
> 
> Heechul, Shindong, Sungmin, dan Donghae di kelas 3-B
> 
> Hankyung, Kangin, dan Kibum di kelas 3-C
> 
> Eunhyuk, Siwon, dan Ryeowook di kelas 3-D

Pagi berikutnya, Cho Kyuhyun menyentak pintu kelas 3-A hingga terbuka lebar. Seperti biasa, dua belas pemuda telah berkumpul di sana—karena kelas itu adalah kelas Leeteuk sehingga dianggap sebagai markas. Kyuhyun-lah yang terakhir datang ke kelasnya itu.

 

“Ah, Kyuhyun...” Leeteuk tersenyum menyambut teman sekelasnya itu, dibalas dengan wajah masam sang _magnae_.

 

Pemuda itu menyodorkan buku tebal yang mereka anggap ‘ _diary_ bersama’ diiringi bibir yang maju lima sentimeter. “Aku sudah mengisinya.”

 

“Tentang apa?” tanya Heechul ingin tahu. Segera disambarnya buku itu, tetapi tangannya keburu didepak oleh Leeteuk sebelum ia berhasil membuka sampulnya. “ _Heyo!_ Jungsoo- _ah_ , mengapa aku tidak boleh membukanya?”

 

“Karena saat ini belum jatahmu menulis,” jawab Leeteuk—masih tersenyum manis.

 

Heechul cemberut, mengikuti jejak Kyuhyun. “Kalau begitu, buatlah kali ini menjadi jatahku!”

 

Dua belas pemuda itu kembali bertatapan satu sama lain.

 

.

.

.

.

 

**mysticahime™**

**© 2011**

.

.

.

.

.

 

**Everlasting Diary**

( _Fanfic_ yang dibuat karena kegalauan akan _bunnyplot_ )

 

.

.

.

.

 

**:: Kim Heechul ::**

 

Ah, aku berhasil mendapatkan _diary_ ini! Huahahahaha! Akan kubaca tulisan si _Magnae_ kemarin—aku ingin tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya ketika dikejar serigala itu!

 

(Perhatian: aku menulis paragraf di atas sebelum membaca _diary_ -nya Kyu, yaaa...)

 

Dan, krik.

 

HA _TO THE_ HAHAHAHA!

 

Rasakan, makanya, jangan menganggap diri paling tampan. Semua orang (—anggap saja satu sekolah) bilang _aku_ -lah yang tertampan di antara kita semua. Pfft, karma Kyu, karma~

 

Oke, kembali ke hari ini.

 

Hari ini juga bukan hari baikku. Sepertinya kesialan lari dari Kyuhyun kepadaku. Mungkin karena aku sangat tampan dan cantik di saat yang bersamaan, maka ‘kesialan’ tertarik padaku dan—

 

Oke, _rambling_ yang sangat buruk, Kim Heechul. Sungguh memalukan kalau orang-orang tahu bahwa aku adalah God of Poet yang puisinya sering masuk ke majalah sekolah dan _ternyata_ menulis _rambling_ payah di buku harian bersama—

 

 _Aish_ , ide Jungsoo untuk membuat _diary_ bersama memang ide yang buruk.

 

Baiklah, akan mulai kuceritakan kejadian hari ini—tidak ada lagi _rambling_ lebay ala Kim Heechul. Eh, tunggu, aku bukannya lebay, aku hanya... dramatis, oke? Seorang penyair memang harus sedikit dramatis—eh, bukannya yang dramatis itu pemain teater?

 

—CUKUP!!! JANGAN ME- _RAMBLING_ HAL ANEH YANG AKAN SEMAKIN MERUSAK _IMAGE_ SEMPURNAKU!! _STOP IT_ , KIM HEECHUL!!

 

 _Geurae_ , seperti yang kukatakan tadi, hari ini adalah hari sialku. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini ada **dua jam pelajaran matematika** , **dua jam pelajaran fisika** , **dua jam pelajaran kimia** , dan **tiga jam penuh pelajaran tambahan sepulang sekolah**.

 

Huh, _great_.

 

Aku—sekali lagi kutekankan, **aku bukan orang lebay** —paling benci empat hal itu dari seribu hal yang kubenci di dunia. Oh, empat hal itu menduduki peringkat dua sampai lima. Peringkat pertamanya sudah pasti: **aku benci anjing**. Hahaha...

 

Ehem, mari kita serius.

 

Jadi, _yeah_ , hari ini adalah hari neraka. Matematika, fisika, dan biologi berturut-turut menduduki posisi jam pelajaran siang—keadaan di mana kondisi otakku sudah melemah 99% dan siap _shut down_ kapan saja. Dan aku duduk di belakang, pojok, sebelah jendela. Hmmm...

 

Donghae ‘fishy’ duduk di sebelahku, dibatasi oleh lorong selebar nyaris setengah meter. Donghae sering sekali mengobrol denganku, walau obrolan kami kebanyakan tidak bertopik alias asal tabrak. Apa saja yang ingin kami bahas akan kami obrolkan. _Seonsaengnimdeul_ menyebut kami Raja Gosip. Biarlah, julukan itu cukup keren, kok~ ( _insert marching band’s backsound here_ )

 

Dan kami **mengobrol sepanjang enam jam pelajaran terakhir**. —benar-benar mengobrol.

 

Kami menggosipkan Jessica Jung—mantan pacar Fishy yang kebetulan juga mantan pacar ** _ku_**. Kabarnya, Jessica sedang dekat dengan anak SMA sebelah dan kami penasaran, siapa yang sedang diincar oleh cewek itu. Apakah mirip denganku atau Donghae?

 

—ah, yang pasti tidak akan setampan aku, nyehehehehe...

 

“Heechul _hyung_ ,” Donghae menyandarkan kepalanya di meja, “Apa menurutmu Jessica bakal langgeng dengan ‘incaran’nya?”

 

Aku mengedikkan bahu. “Memangnya aku peduli?”

 

“Aku hanya bertanyaaaaa...” Donghae menjulurkan lidahnya.

 

“Aku hanya menjawaaaabbb...” balasku, tentu saja tanpa menjulurkan lidah. Aku tidak mau membuat seisi kelas pingsan melihatku dengan lidah keluar.—bukan, bukan karena aku terlihat mengerikan. Tapi karena aku akan terlihat sangat imut, lebih imut daripada _aegyo_ -nya Sungmin.

 

Tentu saja, aku memang tidak benar-benar peduli pada Jessica. Bukannya bersikap jahat terhadap seorang mantan pacar, hanya saja... mantan adalah mantan, iya kan? Buat apa aku mengurusi masa lalu?

 

Kim Heechul adalah orang yang memandang ke depan! ( _insert_  JENG JENG JENG _here_ )

 

Karena si Fishy masih semangat menggosipi topik yang tidak kusukai—dan karena _seonsaengnim_ mulai memasang wajah garang padaku—aku berpura-pura menekuni catatanku, mencatat setiap hal yang ditulis oleh _seonsaengnim_ di papan tulis, walau sebenarnya aku tidak rela berpegal ria demi tulisan yang bisa kudapatkan dengan menggunakan metode fotokopi.

 

Sekaligus mengisi _diary_ ini, hehe—yah, setidaknya menulis paragraf pertama akan sangat membantuku. Mana aku punya waktu di rumah untuk _hal ini_? Di rumah aku harus membantu kedua orangtuaku mengurus toko.

 

—ah, sial! Mengapa aku bisa salah menulis ‘trinitro toluen’ menjadi ‘trinitrit tolong’?!

 

Aku membongkar tempat pensilku dan mencari tip-ex. _Heyo_ , untuk apa membongkar tempat pensil? Tempat pensilku kan hanya berisi satu pensil, satu bolpen, satu penggaris patah, dan sampah makanan!

 

Ha, memangnya ada berapa banyak anak laki-laki yang memiliki isi tempat pensil lengkap? Seingatku, Donghae hanya punya pensil dan tip-ex. Benar-benar tidak nyambung.

 

—pensil dan tip-ex? Sekalian saja penggaris dan jangka!

 

“Donghae!—pstt... Donghae!” aku berbisik pelan dan memanggil si Fishy yang kini tiduran di atas meja. Sepertinya, capek juga dia terus berbicara selama enam jam.

 

Donghae malah menguap.

 

WOI!

 

“Fishy!” aku memanggilnya lebih keras—dalam ukuran bisikan, tentu saja. “Woi, Hae- _ah_!”

 

Lama, baru ia merespon. Matanya setengah terpejam. “Hmm?”

 

“Pinjam tip-ex!” aku mengulurkan tangan, menanti tabung plastik berwarna biru mampir ke tanganku.

 

“Hmmm...” dengan mata setengah terpejam, ia mengulurkan tip-ex miliknya. “Mmm...” ia berbalik menghadap ke arah lain dan memunggungiku, melanjutkan ‘istirahat’nya.—atau mungkin menghimpun energi untuk acara gosip selanjutnya?

 

Dan aku pun segera membuka tutup tip-ex, berusaha menghapus tulisanku yang salah secepat mungkin. Semakin cepat selesai, semakin cepat waktu bersantai sambil menunggu bel pertanda pulang berbunyi...

 

—eh, lho? Mengapa tip-ex-nya tidak mau keluar?

 

**Klak klak klak**

 

Berkali-kali kukocok tabung tip-ex, kemudian menekan-nekan ujung poinnya di permukaan buku.

 

—tetap saja catnya tidak mau keluar.

 

Ck!

 

“Donghae!” Lagi, aku memanggil si Fishy yang sudah terlelap—setidaknya begitulah asumsiku melihat pundaknya yang naik-turun secara teratur.

 

“Mmm,” adalah responnya, kepalanya bergerak naik, kemudian menempel lagi pada permukaan meja yang licin dipelitur.

 

“Tip-ex-mu!” gerutuku kesal. Ck.

 

“Oh.” Dan ia benar-benar melanjutkan tidurnya.

 

Oh.

 

Mai.

 

 _Ghost_.

 

Lee Donghae ini lemot atau apa, sih? Kalau—memang benar—tip-ex-nya sudah habis... mengapa ia masih membawa benda ini ke sekolah? Bukannya seharusnya ia membuangnya dan membeli yang baru?!

 

Argh, aku lupa: **kami ini laki-laki**.

 

—dan laki-laki lebih suka _meminjam_ daripada _membeli perlengkapan sekolah_.

 

Sekali lagi: oh.

 

Mai.

 

 _Ghost_.

 

Jadilah beberapa detik selanjutnya kuhabiskan dengan ber-autis-ria—memandangi tip-ex yang dihipotesakan sudah beristirahat dalam damai. Memutarnya bolak-balik, melempar-lemparnya ke udara.

 

Hingga akhirnya aku mendapat ide cemerlang: buka saja bagian atasnya!

 

—kan sekalian mengecek apakah isinya masih ada atau tidak.

 

Kim Heechul, kau memang jenius! Pantas saja puisi-puisimu selalu indah dan digemari wanita!

 

“Ah,” tiba-tiba Donghae mengangkat kepalanya—tepat saat aku berhasil melepaskan bagian atas tip-ex dari lingkaran ala mur yang mengelilinginya.

 

Sepertinya energi Donghae sudah pulih. Atau mungkin ia sudah menemukan topik gosip baru selain Jessica? Mmm...

 

Donghae menatapku, tangannya terangkat ke depan “Jangan dibuka, _Hyung_!”

 

—tapi aku sudah membalikkan tip-ex itu sehingga bagian yang dibuka mengarah ke bawah.

 

Dan cairan putih mengucur deras, ke mejaku.

 

Kuulangi, **sangat deras**.

 

Bagaikan air bah, cairan tip-ex yang putih dan super encer itu segera menodai buku tulisku dengan warna putih total, sekali lagi, **seluruhnya**. Kemudian meleber ke meja, dan mulai menetes-netes pada celana seragamku.

 

WOI!

 

“Jangan dibalikkan terus!” Donghae menyambar tanganku yang tak luput dari cairan tip-ex, membuat tip-ex itu kembali menghadap ke atas.

 

—tapi tetap saja, cairan itu mengotori mejaku, dan kini sudah mengenai permukaan lantai.

 

Kutatap kedua tanganku yang terkotori oleh warna putih dengan tatapan geram, lalu kupandangi Donghae yang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil menggumamkan, ‘Yah, kotor’, ‘Lautan tiner’, ‘Mampus deh lu’, dan sebangsanya.

 

“Mengapa tidak bilang dari tadi kalau ternyata **tip-ex-nya belum habis**?” bentakku—aku tidak ingat menggunakan versi bisik-bisik atau versi _loudspeaker_. Pokoknya, aku membentaknya.

 

“Hah?” Donghae menatapku dengan tatapan (sok) polos. “Memangnya aku sebodoh itu membawa-bawa tip-ex kosong?”

 

—dan langsung kulemparkan tip-ex yang _masih terbuka_ itu ke arahnya. Perhatikan: **masih terbuka**.

 

Dan cairan putih terciprat di udara, menyebar ke mana-mana.

 

Semuanya terjadi dalam _slow motion_ : tabung tip-ex melayang di udara. Bintik-bintik besar warna putih beterbangan. Donghae bersiap mengelak. Mulutku menganga. Dan suara _seonsaengnim_ yang menggema dalam kelas,

 

“KIM HEECHUUUUUUULLLLLL...!!”

 

Oke, astaga. Tanganku pegal sekali menuliskan ini semua. Karena sebagai God of Poet, aku terbiasa menulis puisi menggunakan laptop kesayanganku. Dan puisiku _tidak sepanjang ini_.

 

Lanjut.

 

Selama tiga jam berikutnya—jam pelajaran tambahan—aku tidak berada di dalam kelas. Donghae juga.

 

Kami berdua berada di koridor kelas, duduk-duduk dengan muka kecut.

 

Bukan, kami bukannya bodoh karena merasa kesal tidak diizinkan ikutan pelajaran tambahan. Kami senang sekali bila _diizinkan membolos_ —tanpa izin pun sering kami lakukan. Kali ini, kami akan lebih suka bila duduk di dalam kelas dan bergosip seperti para cewek.

 

Yup, 10000 kali lebih baik daripada duduk di depan kelas dengan semua mata memandang kami.

 

Karena kami harus **duduk bersimpuh sambil menahan ember di kepala dengan karton bertuliskan AKU TIDAK AKAN MAIN TIP-EX DI KELAS LAGI dikalungkan di leher kami _sampai pulang nanti_** _._

 

—dan ancaman ‘sedikit bergosip, banyak menyikat WC’.

 

Wow, aku baru tahu _seonsaengnim_ sering menjadi sipir penjara.

 

Ckckck.

 

.

.

.

 

**:: Kim Heechul End ::**

 

**> > tbc to next diary**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A** uthor’s **B** acot **A** rea
> 
> LOL _to the_ LOL
> 
>  _Annyeong_ , _joisonghamnida_ karena lama meng- _update fic_ ini ^^a Maaf juga kalau _diary_ kali ini terkesan buru-buru dan humornya maksa =P  
>  Saya akan berusaha di _diary_ selanjutnya :)  
>  Ayo tebak: siapa selanjutnya?
> 
> **Me ke aloha,  
>  mysticahime™  
> Bandung, 25 Juli 2011, 11.04 p.m**


End file.
